Whiskey Lullaby
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: This is my first song fic, sorry if it's not that good, but it's got E/O angst, and E/O in the end, of course. E/O all the way!


Song fic about Elliot and Olivia, sorry, this is my first one, read and review, but please please please don't be too mean, thanks

Song fic about Elliot and Olivia, or E/O, sorry, this is my first one, read and review, but please please please don't be too mean, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this piece of work, I do not own anything! Although, if I did, I would be writing it into the script instead of writing it here.

Not true at all, very sad

Olivia looked up from her paperwork on her desk to see Elliot watching her.

"What, stalking me now?" Olivia said, and Elliot, startled, said,

"No, I'm not, but I really wish you would go out for a drink with me." Olivia eyed him and said,

"Remember what happened the last time I did that?" He did, with clarity, they had gone out, had a couple drinks, and ended up making out in the car before going to his place and, well, disappeared into his bedroom, to say the least. He smiled, and Olivia knew what he was thinking. She got up and hissed in his ear,

"We're partners, for God's sake, Elliot! Not to mention you have kids, with the woman you love."

"I don't have kids with you," He said, and she threw up her hands in exasperation. She stalked out, and left Elliot knowing she didn't love him. He went out to the bar and started drinking.

_Opening music_

_She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette, she broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget, we watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough, to get her off his mind, until the night,_

Elliot had been drinking for a few months, with everyone noticing. Olivia tried to get him to go get help, but the only cure for his alcoholism was her, and she kept telling him they weren't right for one another. Then one night,

_He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory, life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

He didn't come into work one night, so Cragen sent Fin and Olivia to check on him, as Munch had a sprained ankle and wasn't supposed to walk on it. They knocked, and then Olivia pulled a key he had given her, just in case, as they were partners. They let themselves in, and were horrified by how trashed the place was, furniture in shambles, glass everywhere, but no blood. Fin cautiously made his way into the bedroom, and then Olivia heard him shout for a paramedic. Olivia made the call as she rushed into the bedroom. They saw him face down on the bed. Fin checked for a pulse, and shook his head. Olivia held herself together until the paramedic arrived and pronounced him dead on scene, turned him over and found a note that said,

Dear Olivia, I'll love you until I die, and further on. Love, Elliot

She then fell completely apart, sobbing and running out. She ran right into Cragen and Munch. Cragen grabbed her and hugged her as she continued to sob.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said, "I love her 'till I die," _

A week later was the funeral, and it was short and simple, but with the gun salute of course, and everything else that goes with an officer's funeral. Olivia was there, but really wasn't there in her mind, she thought she heard singing from somewhere, but really didn't care.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby, la la la la la la la__, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,_

Olivia slipped deeper and deeper into depression with the years, and turned to alcohol as the solution. Often she would suck on cough drops to get the smell of whiskey of her breath before she'd go into work, but her heart wasn't into her work, though she got the job done. People were always whispering whenever she walked by, and she heard some of the rumors, such as,

"She's the woman that made Stabler commit suicide!"

"She broke his heart, the poor guy!"

"All he wanted was her to love him, was that too much to ask!"

"I know they're partners, but still! Who didn't have a forbidden relationship with people you work with?"

She heard them, but didn't care. All they were was rumors, and they really didn't know. All she knew was that he was gone, and she'd never get to tell him that she really, truly did love him, but that it took him dying to realize that.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself, for years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath, we watched her drink her pain away, a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough, to get him off her mind, until the night,_

Olivia had been drinking heavily, trying so hard to forget Elliot, to eliminate his painful memory so she wouldn't feel so heart-broken and guilty, and everyone noticed. Casey, her best friend, tried to get her to go get help and get back into the dating world, but Olivia just wasn't interested, because whenever she dated someone, she wished it was Elliot, but when she figured out that it wasn't, she got drunk. It all became too much, so one night,

_She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory, life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees,_

She didn't come into work, like a few nights before; Cragen sent Munch and Fin out to see if she was all right. They let themselves in, and saw the place was a little dirty, but impeccable neat. They looked around, and then saw her lying on the bed. Munch checked for a pulse, while Fin frantically called for a paramedic. Munch found a faint pulse, but then when the paramedics got there, it was gone and she was pronounced dead on scene. Munch, Fin and Cragen stood together and silently cried a little, and then a car raced up and Olivia best friend, Casey, jumped out and ran to them. They shook their heads, and Casey broke down and cried. Munch comforted her, and she clung to him, sobbing.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life,_

A week later was the funeral, and it was the same as Elliot's, and in the same place, with the same gun salute and all. Casey was there, but in her mind she was reliving all the good times she and Olivia had shared, though they had disagreed at work a lot. She swore she heard singing, but dismissed it as nothing.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow, and the angels sang a whiskey lullaby, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la, _

After everyone had left, Casey, Munch, Fin and Cragen came back to say their private good-byes. Casey jumped and gasped as she saw something. They all looked at the willow, and from the right side stepped Elliot, and from the left side stepped Olivia. They waved at them, and talked to them for a few moments, telling them how sorry they were and all that. Then, Olivia turned to Elliot and said, "I'm so sorry, Elliot," He nodded and smiled. She smiled too, and he picked her up, swung her around a few times, and then let her go and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she his shoulders. Then, they backed up and kissed. Casey, Fin, Munch and Cragen watched as they grabbed hands, turned back and waved, and then walked up a golden staircase.

_La la la la la la, la la la la la la la! __La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la!_

That song was 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss

I know it was sad, but let me know what you think, should I write another song fic, of should I delete this one and give up song fic writing 'cause I suck at it? If you want me to write you one, let me know which song, and I'll see if I know it or not. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!!


End file.
